bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hunted arc
Prologue Five birds where flying in the sky. A large blade chopped into a large rock on a large field. The blade got free from the rock and returned to its master. Takumi whispered "Sleep", and the two small scythes turned into a black cane. He looked behind him. Takumi felt a presence in the dungeon. "Who's there?", he yelled and readied himself for battle. "Be at ease young man, I mean you no harm, I merely came here to investigate the presence of the spiritual energy that I had felt a few second ago. Could that have been you by any chance?" , the older looking man with the black tattered cape asked. "You... you're", Takumi stuttered. "Saigo Murakami!", he yelled with surprise. Though Takumi did not know his intentions, he decided to welcome him with a friendly approach. "Well, I'm... training". Takumi then felt a jolt of fear, and quickly turned his head towards the sky. There were something out there... No Hollows, this Reiatsu felt more... Shinigami-like. It seems we have company, prepare yourself kid, it gonna be one heck of a fight, Saigo drew out his Zanpakuto as the mysterious figure made its way towards the ground. Takumi looked with uncertain eyes at the ex Captain. "You don't need to give me orders, dude", he smirked and flipped out the small switch-blade at the tip of his cane-Zanpakuto. The silhouette landed with a soft sound on the grass before them. A Shinigami. "I am not ordering you around kid, just telling you to keep you guard up", they sent quite the powerful guy to come after us, Saigo could tell that the shinigami in front of them was no weakling. Takumi sighed. Annoying bastard. "That guy. He doesn't have Captain's Haori... who is he?", Takumi said to Saigo without taking his eyes off of the opponent. The Shinigami glared at them without sheathing his sword. He wore a simple Shinigami outfit, but with red lining instead of white. Takumi also noticed his Reiatsu was terribly frightening. Not like a regular, quite friendly reiatsu. No, this one was dark. It felt like snakes were slithering around his legs, as if that Shinigami would decapitate him in a split second. "Before you decided to fight us, tell me who are you and why are you here", Saigo asked the mysterious shinigami. "My name is Iwakara Biijo. Zero Division", the mysterious Shinigami answered. He put his hand on his Zanpakuto, and instantly emitted a lighter shockwave of Reiatsu as a testament of his strength. "And you are sentenced to death", he then replied and bent forward before vanishing with Shunpo. "The battle is on", Takumi smirked. The Battle "A member of the Zero Division, this should be very interesting", with a smile on his face Saigo prepared for battle, his Zanpakuto in hand, waiting for the shinigami to attack. Iwakara Biijo appeared behind the two ex Captains with his sword un-sheathed. It was a normal Katana but it seemed so well-polished and the raw Reiatsu of the Shingami made the Zanpakuto look like it could cut through Takumi just by looking at it. Takumi flinged around to try to block the blade with his cane, but Biijo quickly ducked and held his blade so that he could penetrate Saigo's shoulder. "Murakami!", Takumi yelled. Before the attack could strike, Saigo dodged using shupo, and then re-appeared behind his opponent, with his Zanpakuto in hand, he went for the strike and aimed his attack at the opponents back. Biijo was struk down, and fell to the ground, dead. Takumi sighed yet again. "That was a Zero soldier?", he said with a disappointed tone. A blade appeared, swinging towards Takumis neck. Takumi jumped up in the air, only slightly cut by the blade. Biijo stood under him, not hurt at all. "What the hell was that!?", Takumi yelled and landed on the air using his reiryoku. "Some kind of Kido Clone?", he wondered. Biijo smirked and leaped up to Takumi's height. "Witness true despair, scum", Biijo said and held up his Zanpakuto, ready for Shikai release. "Bring them down,' Onitsume' (Ogre Claw)", Biijo said, and his Zanpakuto started rotting away, revealing another Zanpakuto under it. This one closely resembled a Sai, with a red blade and a guard with two horn-like prongs which curved upwards. It had a blood red handle and two black strings hanging from it. He smiled full of smugness. "So you released your Zanpakuto, big deal, don’t get too full of yourself, Biijo, this kid right here should be more than enough to take you down, but I’ll be joining in on the fight as well. You don’t get many opportunities to fight against a member of the Zero Division". "All right kid, you take the lead, and I’ll act as support, just be sure to keep an eye on him, something not right with his Zanpakuto", Saigo was a bit more cautious than usual. "Yeah, yeah", Takumi agreed. "But i'll need at least my Shikai to deal with this dude", he replied, and held his Zanpakuto out in front of him. "Sing, Kaibatsu (Over the Sea)!", he yelled, and the cane ignited with purple flames, distorting its shape. The hooked end of it transformed into a hook-like blade, and it shortened a bit. Takumi then grabbed it with both hands, and quickly ripped it apart, revealing its Shikai state, as two short scythes connected by a long black chain. Biijo didn't look excited or surprised, just annoyed. "Oi, a little smug, are we?", Takumi said, and launched himself towards Biijo. They clashed together with their Zanpakutos, and Biijo quickly manifested a small spark of electricity between his index finger and thumb. "Hado #4, Byakurai!", he growled, and Takumi just barely evaded the beam of lightning. Biijo distanced himself from Takumi, and quietly spoke; "Violation is dropping that Zanpakuto". Takumi, who clearly did not hear what he said, prepared himself to throw one of his scythes. Saigo watched on, as the two warriors began to clash against one another, the Zero Division Captain was unusually calm, despite the fact he was facing two opponents. Something didn’t feel right, he could sense a slight deception from Biijo’s part. He continued to assess the situation, while the two shinigami’s battled it out. Takumi threw away one of his scythes towards Biijo, who simply used Shunpo to evade it. Takumi tried to bend the chain to chase the Shingami, but quickly found himself unable to move his hands in the way he wanted. He looked down and saw red, crackling reiatsu which covered his wrists and was bound together by a lightning-like chain. "Uh... Saigo..!!", Takumi stuttered. Biijo quickly swinged his Zanpakuto in the air, tightening the handcuffs up so he couldn't move his arms at all. Biijo appeared before him, swinging his blade diagonally towards his right shoulder. Saigo quickly came between the two and blocked Biijo’s attempted assault on the young shinigami. "I knew there same something funny with your Zanpakuto, you are using your own reiatsu to bind the kids movements. Now that’s a very dirty trick you got there, Zero Division Captain". "But what surprises me is that why would the top brass, send a member of the Royal Guard to track down two fugitive Shinigami’s, it’s not something you guys usually do", Saigo was curious as to why a member of the secret zero division was chosen for this mission. "Joushou Konoha (Climbing Leaves)", Biijo said and swung his blade, releasing a flurry of leaf-shaped projectiles in many different colors. The leaves quickly dashed forwards, attempting to strike down both Saigo and Takumi. Takumi quickly put his hands in front of his face, causing a white semi-liquid to emanate from behind his palms, forming a wolf-like mask on his face. "Hollow Mode... Like it?", Takumi said with a cocky tone. His voice was much deeper, and had a monstrous undertone in the background. He focused on his arms, attempting to break free of the binding Reiatsu. "AAAHH", he screamed as he broke through the handcuffs, completely destroying the Reiatsu. Takumi's black eyes, visible under his mask, where screaming of battle joy. Even he couldn't help but becoming a little mad in a fight when he used his Hollow Mask. "CERO". Takumi lifted one of his arms and charged a Cero in his palm. "Die". Biijo quickly acted, and used Shunpo to try to evade it. Though Biijo was struck in the leg, he ignored the wound and quickly rushed up to Takumi to slash him down. Takumi easily grabbed his blade with his right hand. "Shingai (Violation)!", Biijo growled, and the blade of his Zanpakuto immediately glowed of red spiritual power. Takumi instinctively released the blade, but the effect of Onitsume had already took effect. Takumi stared at his palm, where a small puddle of red energy was collected as if he had been cut. The Reiatsu burst out of his hand like a wave and twirled around his arm, restricting and stinging him. "Keiriku ''(Execution)''". The red energy instantly imploded inwards, crushing Takumis hand and most of his lower arm. "Aah!?", Takumi roared of pain, and fired off a Bala at Biijo, who swiftly evaded it and dove down to the ground. "An arm-less hybrid isn't enough to kill me. You better pitch in, Murakami", Biijo said mockingly, smirking at the previous Captain. "Hey kid, are you alright, that was a reckless thing to do, you better take a breather for now, I’ll handle things from here on out", with that said Saigo charged towards Biijo, he attacked the Zero Division Captain with his Zanpakuto head on. "Don’t worry I’ll be your opponent from now on", Saigo responded with a slight grin on his face. Biijo instantly moved his arm to block Murakami's blade. " 'That it?", he smirked and quickly slapped Saigo's Zanpakuto away with his own. "Violation is touching me with that blade", he said and his Zanpakuto started glowing with red energy, before he swung it through the air, creating a faint wave of energy through the air, reminiscent of a small wave of water crawling up a shore. It instantly coated Murakami's blade in the very same energy. Biijo, who took for granted the clever ex. Captain Murakami already had figured out his power, grinned at the thought of slashing Saigo down. Despite the hindrance, Saigo managed to fight back his opponent and deflected the slashing attack, he knew that the man known as Biijo was not someone to be underestimated. "I am not sure if you are aware of this but petty attacks such as these won’t be enough, I advise you come up with a better strategy". Saigo continued with a barrage of attacks, striking his opponent waiting for the right opportunity to land in a strike. Category:Ruffy04